Rotting Blue Flowers
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: COMPLETE A random PeinXOC fic made because I'm in a rut with my Hidan story.


**Rotting Blue Flowers**

**Me: **A major boredom fic I thought up XP

**Deidara: **You're still stuck with the other story, aren't you?

**Me:** -emo corner- yes…

________________________________________________________________________

Pein closed his eyes fiercely, but the image of the little girl he's been befriending just won't go away. Her golden eyes and sparkled when he came to see her again today. She had picked him a flower, a blue rose. He had accepted it and gave a crooked smile. The girl's name was Kijio, and her hair was almost white. 'Come see me tomorrow, too!' she had been saying to him for the past month. Pein had started to listen to Kijio's stories, especially the ones about her family. He had started telling her about his childhood as well, and he thinks he's getting attached to her. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. Kijio was an orphan, so where does she sleep? He was always curious ever since she told him she was orphaned at 6. 'Mama and Papa had to leave,' she had said. 'They left me alone, told me to fend for myself. I didn't cry as they walked out of the village. I later heard they were found dead in the forest on the way to Suna.' She didn't look sad as she described it to him, but he always wondered if that brave front covered her real emotions. He decided to go look for her where they usually met, in the forest by the river. Walking out of the base, he jogged to the small creek and pond where he then found her, bleeding and wounded, soaking in the stream. Kijio was breathing heavily, and she held on to the large gash in her throat; along with other injuries on her body.

"P-Pein-sama?" She chocked out of her crippled form. "Why are you…?"

Pein stepped into the water, and a chill went through his body. "What happened to you, Kijio?! Who did this to you, Kijio?!" He picked her out of the water and ripped some fabric off his shirt. Tying it around her neck, Pein picked her off the grass and transported home.

"Pein?!" Konan shouted. "Who is that? Is she a friend, Pein?" Pein had just ignored her and ran to the bathroom. Grabbing some gauze, he removed the fabric he latched on her and stared to dress her wounds. She had groaned and tried to get his had off her body, but he was determined to dress her wounds properly. She had passed out eventually, and Pein threw a black long-sleeve shirt on her small and feminine form. He then proceeded to pick her up and walk back to his room; ignoring the strange stares and odd comments he was getting. He gently placed her down on his bed and made sure he was breathing. Kijio's chest was slowly but surely moving up and down; Pein breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at the vase of flora he had from all the blue plants Kijio had given him. The newest addition, a blue rose, was still sitting on the table he had placed it on. Most of the simpler flowers in blue, like the daisies, had started to dry out and rot.

Kijio groaned and made a move to get up, but immediately lay back down and moaned. Her body began to shudder, and she opened her eyes to look at Pein. "Pein-sama?"

"Yes, Kijio?" he looked at her frail and shaking form.

Attempting to move again, she managed to sit up on the bed. "How many flowers have I given you, counting today…?"

Pein looked at the vase. "Counting today?" She nodded. "Thirty-one."

"Pein-sama?" Pein looked up at Kijio. "May I tell you something?" He just nodded. "If I told you…. If I told you I loved you… what would you tell me?"

"Well," He began. "Do you?" Kijio blushed a thousand shades of red and she nodded, looking down. "Then I would say… yes."

Kijio's head shot up from its downward position, shock on her face. She brought her hands up to her face as crystal blue tears ran down her face. Pein held her as she cried, and Kijio leaned into his chest; Pein was slowly rocking them back and forth. "I love you, I love you, I love you…..Pein-chan…."

That blue rose was never put in a vase, never re-potted. It stayed there throughout the night, and the next night, and the next. But, it never wilted. It never died, it kept on existing. All of the flowers in the vase had sprung back to life, and even after Kijio died, they thrived and more vegetation sprouted. Kijio said it was love. Pein had believed her. And the love that had became so intense, that when Pein died, flowers of blue sprouted from both their graves. They lived as if they couldn't have anything better in the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Wow, very anti-climatic ending….

**Deidara:** You do know that Pein would NEVER do that, right?

**Me**: … I'm painfully aware of it, Barbie bomber.


End file.
